


Little Ms. Perfect's Life

by Itz_Allison



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, Underage Kissing, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itz_Allison/pseuds/Itz_Allison
Summary: Melisa Was an Angel, considering she was called a sinless child, But little did  the people Know , she hides a secret that Would Change the whole Land





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Beautiful People !, Back with another story, my grammar is really bad so , I'm sorry in Advance-

Creator POV..

Melisa Was an Angel, considering she was called a sinless child, But little did the people Know , she hides a secret that Would Change the whole Land

"Elise Mom's calling you" Carson , Melissa's brother opens the door 

"Jeez Would you ever knock the door, do you know what Privacy is ?,And Why ?" Melisa shuts down her PC , and music

"Whatever" Carson says Rolling his Eyes , and Left 

Melisa got down stairs , her parents were sitting on the Couch, Straight faces , Why ?

"Honey Please sit down" Melisa's Mother, Ella says Seriously

Melisa sits down Without any questions, but her Head was full of them , "What is it about, Mother ?" Melisa finally asks 

"Your father and I had spoken about your school, Were transferring you two a public school" Ella Sighs 

"Why ? ,Bu-" , "Silence Melisa, this is our Final Decision" Melisa's father cuts her off

"Ok Father " Melisa says Politely , she lowers her head, And got Upstairs at her room ,Looking at her Phone, A message ?

Lenyyy : Lisa you free ??

Melisa: where ?

Lenyyy: At the church there's a youth descipleship at 3 pm tomorrow

Melisa: oh yeah I'm free 

Lenyyy: you alright ?

Melisa: yep, gtg my daily Bible reading is starting soon

Lenyyy: sure little miss perfect

Melisa: Shut up 

She Looked at her Little book section, Literature , daily bread , Dictionaries, Science , Math, Writing , and There it is her NIV Bible , Or whatever it is , she read through a whole chapter of the book and of course prayed and reopened her PC to Maybe Play some Minecraft, hours past, '12 mm', "oh flip- I have school-" Melisa Quickly Shuts down her PC and got to bed 

-

7 am, what a wonderful morning, well not really since Melisa's sleep sched was ruined 

"Sis Dad's waiting in the car " Carson Opened the door 

"I'll be there in a minute Carson" Melisa Says while brushing her teeth, She looked at the mirror, a white Blouse , Blue ribbon, Blue skirt and a logo at her Left side , "when could my life be this worse" Melisa Murmurs

She quickly ran through the stairs, and thought , "wait- this isn't my worst day- I'm the principal's daughter-" 

"Took you long enough, I'm almost late" Carson Huffs , and Laughed 

"I'm sorry, Carson." Melisa apologized 

The drive was 10 minutes long, Silence was the only thing on the car, No Small talks, no Laughs just Silence, then Carson breaks the Silence

"Are we there yet Father ?" Carson politely asks , their father stopped at the school..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melisa and Luke Now Meets- (I'm bad at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people !, 2 in one day update ?, YAY !, Yeah sorry for being cringey , and Yeah

Two years Later, Melisa hadn't became uncomfortable about stuff, New Friends were made , new teachers were kind.

"Ms. Smith may I please have a word with you after the Discussion " the Teacher asked , Looking at Melisa 

"Sure Mrs. Johnson" Melisa says as she Smiles

After classes, Melisa Took her stuff back through the lockers,She Went to the Teacher's office, They were two people her teacher and A Guy ?.

"Glad you came Ms. Smith, this is Like, you will be tutoring him for the rest of the year" Mrs. Johnson says 

"Sure Ma'am" Melisa says unsurely,looking at the book 

"You two are both Dismissed, Ms. Smith and Mr. Wellington" Mrs. Johnson Smiles as both students left 

-

"How was school sweetie ?" Ella asked , while washing the Dishes

"Wonderful Mother" Melisa smiles, "uh Mother had you and Mrs. Johnson talked about me tutoring someone ?" Melisa continues 

"Oh yes , I forgot to tell you about it" Ella Laughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ! I hoped you liked this , and don't forget to always Smile :)

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I haven't been in a Catholic Public School , so it'll be hard for me to add some details, and I hope you enjoyed reading my Shit, I mean my Story ! :)


End file.
